


Can you Let Go?

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically a struggle, Character that's kind of already dead, Feels, Implied Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei, Kagami sort of isn't an idiot sometimes for once, M/M, ghost - Freeform, please give it a chance, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Serin Team discovers that Kuroko is ACTUALLY a ghost, who is somehow still tied to this world, and unable to move on, while Kagami had very realized his feelings for the shadow. How will the team possibly consider winning the Winter Cup when it'll cause their teammate to disappear forever? Can Kagami actually be in love with a ghost? Will he be able to accept that his friend has to move on at some point? Why am I asking all of you these questions? (I'm terrible at this, I hope that explains it well enough >.>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The last row on the left

**Author's Note:**

> My first one sort of! I have this other one written, but it's a complicated MidoTaka one, so yay Kagakuro!! I hope this idea hasn't been used too much >.> I haven't seen any Kuroko!Ghost ones that go along like this one plans too. SO PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK, this is my first time writing something pretty much ever, so I hope it doesn't suck~ I also don't know how long this is going to be, I guess however long it takes for me to get every point across.

Quick Guide:

 _'This text means that the character is thinking to themselves'_  

**This text means that something is written somewhere**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     Aida Riko stared at the mound of leaves and dirt before her. She was just visiting her grandfather's grave that afternoon, and was just leaving. That was before she saw it though. It was on the end of the very last row, towards the left-most part of the cemetery. The small grave covered in the leaves and dirt stood slightly separated from the others. ' _Not cleaning a grave like this, how disrespectful...'_ she thought, walking to uncover it. She got off enough muck to read what it said and completely froze in horror:

  **Kuroko Tetsuya, 1930-1946, _"American Bastards"_**

She stood there for a moment, staring at the small, and clearly pretty old grave. She then continued to burst out laughing, startling the other people around her.  _'What am I so shocked for? This is probably just one of Kuroko's old relatives. It's not like we know every family member the team has anyway.'_ She checked her phone for the time. _'I should hurry and get back to practice.'_ She left the grave uncovered as she ran out of the cemetery.


	2. This whole "love" thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serin Team discovers that Kuroko is ACTUALLY a ghost, who is somehow still tied to this world, and unable to move on, while Kagami had very realized his feelings for the shadow. How will the team possibly consider winning the Winter Cup when it'll cause their teammate to disappear forever? Can Kagami actually be in love with a ghost? Will he be able to accept that his friend has to move on at some point? Why am I asking all of you these questions? (I'm terrible at this, I hope that explains it well enough >.>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the last set-up chapter! Chapter 3 is when the real story begins :3 I hope you all will stick with me until it gets going!!! This'll be today's last chapter, I'll update tomorrow~

Quick Guide:

'This text means that the character is thinking to themselves' 

This text means that something is written somewhere

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was during the most random time that it could have possibly been for it to hit Kagami. He had been watching Kuroko for the past couple of weeks. Of course, he'd been doing that for longer, but there was a difference in his watching habits more recently. He was not only watching him while he played basketball, but now almost all the time.  _'What am I? Just a fan? A stalker?'_   He had been trying to figure himself out for a while now, but being the big idiot he usually is, he wasn't getting anywhere. He had tried looking up what he had been feeling and doing on the Internet, and it all seemed to point to one conclusion:  **love.** ' _Can i actually...LOVE that little bastard???'_  He just couldn't figure out if that's what all this really was. And so, he just continued to enjoy watching him. Everything that Kuroko Tetsuya did was just fascinating. No one else seemed to feel that way though, as no one else payed more attention to Kuroko than Kagami did. "Back already?" Hyuuga asked. "Yeah, I would have been back sooner, but there was this old grave that was coverEd in all kinds of gross stuff!" Kagami was only half-listening for as usual, he was watching the shadow. "Kuroko-kun?" the Coach asked. "Yes?" "Do you have a relative buried in ***** cemetery?" Kuroko flinched. AND I MEAN ACTUALLY FLINCHED.  _'That was surprising'_  Kagami blinked a few times, trying to figure out if he'd imagined it or not. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed. "Yes, my grandfather was a World War II veteran.  _'but didn't World War II end in 1945...'_ "He was badly wounded, but didn't pass away from the injury until later." He Finished. "Was he....hurt by an American?" was the next question. She was finally getting him to talk about himself more than usual, so she wasn't going to stop now. Kuroko looked startled. "Yes, he was." "Sorry, Kuroko-kun, it had just had something that was sort if strange written on it." "......" Kuroko turned and starting staring at Tetsuya #2. Was it just Kagami, or did it seem like he was....upset. ' _of course he's upset. That relative could have meant a lot to him, and coach just brought it up again for him or something'_ "Alright! Lets finish this practice already!" Hyuuga yelled as everyone set down their drinks and went back onto the court. ' _I should just not bring it up, I'm sure Kuroko's fine. Plus, I have this whole "love" thing to figure out..'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment what you think! I hope I did kagami good enough for now, I'll have to improve on the way he thinks before the next chapter~


	3. No way in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serin Team discovers that Kuroko is ACTUALLY a ghost, who is somehow still tied to this world, and unable to move on, while Kagami had very realized his feelings for the shadow. How will the team possibly consider winning the Winter Cup when it'll cause their teammate to disappear forever? Can Kagami actually be in love with a ghost? Will he be able to accept that his friend has to move on at some point? Why am I asking all of you these questions? (I'm terrible at this, I hope that explains it well enough >.>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....there's a lot of Kagami humor in this one. The feels and sadness is going to hit pretty hard, so hey, here's a comical one before the storm hits! So, they still don't know he's a ghost yet...I got carried away with Kagami being hilarious a bit....but it'll happen next chapter, I SWEAR!!!

Quick Guide:

 _'This text means that the character is thinking to themselves'_  

**This text means that something is written somewhere**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

       Practice ended quickly, and the Coach declared that they were going to get something to eat. _'and when the coach says we are, WE ARE."_ They stopped at an American burger joint after Kagami's huge rant about how amazing American styled hamburgers are. "Bakagami, you'll be keeping an eye on Kuroko-kun." "WHY ME?" he shouted. Of course, he was pretty happy deep down. (Yay more excuses to stare at Kuroko!) but it was just his usual personality trait that caused him to act that way. "You'll also be walking him home-" "I don't need an idiot body guard, I can walk home just fine." He said quickly. "OH NO YOU DON'T, we are not wasting our time trying to find you if you disappear again, I don't want complains that an idiot first-year never made it home!" she scolded. "It's really not necessary-"  "AHHHH, I'm starving already. First years just need to their damn mouths and listen to their coach.." he sneered. Clutch-time Hyuuga showed it's ugly head, and that definitely meant it was time to drop it. _'Why does Kuroko not want me to walk him home? Does he not want to be alone with me? Does he not want me to know where he lives? Or worse! What if he's homeless or something??? Does he need a place to stay? I have extra room in my apartment..'_ He became very hot and sweaty all of a sudden. Mitobe looked back in worry, but Kagami nodded and rubbed the back of his neck until he turned back around. _'No, don't think about that. I just need to make sure that he has a safe living environment.'_ They all sat and ate pretty noisily, making random small-talk, and simply enjoying their time together. Kagami noticed that Kuroko had only eaten one bowl of fries the entire time. _'Seriously, what's with this kid..'_ They said their goodbyes at the front door, until Kagami noticed Kuroko trying to sneak away. _'Oh no he doesn't..'_ "Oi, Coach! Kuroko and I are gonna go now, see ya tomorrow!" Kagami waved as he started following the teal-head. Kuroko turned to him as they walked, and he looked almost...angry? "I don't need a body guard, I can get home just fine." "Oh, so you do have a home?" Kagami immediately could not believe he actually just said that. Kuroko had paled slightly, his eyes showed nervousness and confusion. "What makes Kagami-kun believe that I don't have a h-home?" Oh god, Kuroko looked hurt. "ahh, well, I didn't mean it like that, it's, uhh-" "I'll be fine for the rest of the way." "W-wait!"Kagami started, but the shadow had already disappeared. _'Damn, where'd he...'_ Kagami finally spotted him, after a few good minutes of searching, rushing down a familiar-looking street. _'***** Way?  Isn't the only thing on that road..'_ "NO WAY!" he screamed out loud, starting to sprint after him. _'There's no way in hell Kuroko stays near that creepy old cemetery!'_ In his haste, he left behind his cell phone, (that he had dropped on the ground when he screamed) and the confused looks of many onlookers. "Freaky kid.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Kuroko made a bit of a mistake, but I guess Kagami would be able to spot Kuroko eventually, it's just difficult ;) OH MY POOR BABY IS GOING TO, UGH ;-; Next chapter is a heart-to-heart when Kagami discovers Kuroko's secret 


	4. Of course not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serin Team discovers that Kuroko is ACTUALLY a ghost, who is somehow still tied to this world, and unable to move on, while Kagami had very realized his feelings for the shadow. How will the team possibly consider winning the Winter Cup when it'll cause their teammate to disappear forever? Can Kagami actually be in love with a ghost? Will he be able to accept that his friend has to move on at some point? Why am I asking all of you these questions? (I'm terrible at this, I hope that explains it well enough >.>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this story every 2 days from now on, so here's today's chapter, we are getting down the the main gist! Next chapter is the detailed story of Kuroko Tetsuya! Today is what you're about to read :3 Enjoy~

Quick Guide:

 _'This text means that the character is thinking to themselves'_  

**This text means that something is written somewhere**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

      Kagami bent over, hand clutching his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  _'Damn, this road is so long'_ He eventually made it to the entrance of the cemetery, and Kuroko was no where in sight.  He spent a few minutes searching through the rows before letting out a huge groan.  _'Man, i'm not going to get anywhere like this! Wait, didn't the coach say something about Kuroko having a relative buried here? Oh, i'm such an ass, he probably just wanted to visit the grave alone or something. I might be freaking out for nothing.'_ He looked around, taking in the thick fog and darkness.  _'Shit, I should still try to find him, this place is seriously starting to freak me out..'_

                        {20 Minutes Later}

      "FUCKING HELL,  JUST HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE?" He stood under a tree to catch his breath once more, and plan out where he was going to check next, until he spotted something light blue in the distance to his left.  _'Ah hah!'_ He started towards it, but stopped dead when he got a better look. Kuroko was sitting next to a small, dirty grave, pen i hand, and his homework on his lap. His figure was a bit..blurry..and he was floating.  _'WAIT, WHAT??? I must be seeing things...this place is starting to mess with my head.'_ "Hey, Kuroko!" he yelled and waved, walking forward. Kuroko looked up with wide eyes, jumping to his feet. Well, sort of. He was still levitating above the ground by a few inches. Kagami let out a girlish scream and fell backwards. Kuroko stared at him in confusion for a few moments before looking down at himself. He gasped and lowered himself to the ground, his figure becoming more clear, the colors of his skin, eyes, and cloths becoming more prominent. They stared at each other for a bit, until they both had a panic-induced conversation that went something like this:  

"Were you just-"

"No, of course not."

"but you didn't know what I was going to-"

"I have no idea what you're saying, Kagami-kun."

"but you were just-"

"You must have been mistaken."

"But-"

"The fog must be messing with your-"

"DAMNIT KUROKO! I KNOW WHAT I JUST SAW, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" 

Kuroko sighed, "I  guess that Kagami-kun isn't as much of an idiot as I thought."

"YOU LITTLE-"

His yelling was interrupted as Kuroko's feet lifted off the ground once more. His figure lost all color except for his hair ad eyes, as he moved to stand in front of the grave, a slight blur happened to the air behind him when he moved. "It looks like I won't be able to-" "W-WHAT??" "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Kuroko asked. Kagami stared, his face still stricken with shock, as he noted that Kuroko's eyes held disappointment. "I'm not actually alive, Kagami-kun." Kagami remained as he was. "I have to tell you the truth now, since you'll probably go babble and freak out the team." "I.." Kagami wanted to say something, but he just couldn't speak. Kuroko moved beside the grave, pointing to the name and date written on the grave:

  **Kuroko Tetsuya, 1930-1946**

"I have not been alive for a long time." Kagami remained silent, staring at the grave. "I won't be showing up to school tomorrow. You can tell them what you want, but please make sure they all come here tomorrow evening, I would at least like to speak with them personally." then Kuroko disappeared, not his usual disappearing act, but he ACTUAL DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR. Kagami was left there, still sitting in front of his best friend's grave.  _'I have to be dreaming, that did not just happen, this can't be happening, I have to be dreaming.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys think I did Kagami's character well enough so far? I hope so! >.:) *evil laugh*


	5. Acceptance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serin Team discovers that Kuroko is ACTUALLY a ghost, who is somehow still tied to this world, and unable to move on, while Kagami had very realized his feelings for the shadow. How will the team possibly consider winning the Winter Cup when it'll cause their teammate to disappear forever? Can Kagami actually be in love with a ghost? Will he be able to accept that his friend has to move on at some point? Why am I asking all of you these questions? (I'm terrible at this, I hope that explains it well enough >.>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a horrible allergy attack, and was unable to breath or move very well. BUT FEAR NOT, I am mostly ok, and during that tme, I have written mutiple chapters, so i'll be updating this as fast as I can type! (which isn't very fast hehehe) This one is the big reveal, the 6th chapter is another set up short thing, and chapter 7 is going to be the reason I go to hell. My friend pushed me out of my chair after reading i this morning, yelling "HOW COULD YOU, NO NO NO" so it'll be a fun one ;) So for now, enjoy~

  

Quick Guide:

 _'This text means that the character is thinking to themselves'_  

**This text means that something is written somewhere**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Practice started the next day as usual until: "Where's Kuroko-kun?" the coach asked, looking around to make sure she hadn't missed him. "Kuroko asked me to tell you something." Kagami stepped forward. He spent all night thinking about what had happened yesterday, and had figured out how to ask the team to come see him 'This doesn't mean i've accepted this, dammit-' "Well, spit it out then Bakagami." Kagami ignored his usually annoying nickname. "It's his great grandfather's death anniversary, so he wanted to see if the team would come with him to his grave. Kuroko was very close to him, and doesn't like being there alone."  _ _'I can't tell them the...truth...if it is a truth-' "Then of course we'll come!" the coach exclaimed. "We'll even hold off practice and go now! Would he already be there?" she asked. "Y-yeah, I think so."__

                                                                        ** _Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime Skiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, T-T-T-TiiiiIIiiiIiiiiIIiime SkiiiiIiiIiiIiiIIiIIiIiiiiIIip {Time Skip}_**

 

  And so the team made it to the cemetery. Kagami led them to the last row on the left, to the very last one. They stood in front of the grave for a few moments before one of the teammates asked "So, where's Kuroko?" Kagami sighed. "Just..sit down first..please." The team stared at him in confusion. "Why-" "Please, this is important." The coach sat imediatly, before the others did the same. _'Kagami-kun is...so serious! Is Kuroko-kun...ok?'_ "Um, you can come out now. Just, appear in front of the grave..I guess." Kagami asked the air. "Hello." The team shout, screamed, and jumped violently in surprise, before falling dead silent.  Kuroko was slightly translucent and floating in front of them. "I asked you not to make Kagami-kun walk me home." He said quietly. You could hear his usually monotonic voice filled with hurt. "Now there is no more hiding." Everyone simply stared. Kuroko took a deep breath. "You know I don't make jokes, so please listen carefully." They nodded slowly. "I'm not good at beating around the bush, so I am just going to come out and say it. This is not my great grandfather's grave, it is mine. I was born in 1930, and died 1946. What you are currently looking at is my ghost, or spirit. I am here, as most ghosts/spirits are, because I left the realm of the living with something unfulfilled. The problem is, i'm not sure as to what it is. I am fine with the way I lived.  I think the only way to 'pass on' is to accomplish or accept something that I couldn't during my life." Everyone was dead silent for what felt like hours. "So, you're really.." Kagami started, but couldn't bring himself to say it. "Yes, in other words, I am dead. I have choose to show myself in the middle school year of Teiko because I felt like I could accomplish something with those people. I do not want to be trapped here anymore, and I have no other clue as to what I might not have been able to do in my life, so I figured winning at my favorite sport was a good way to approach it. I couldn't take this any longer, b-but now that you know.." "I-It doesn't change anything!!" The coach had jumped to her feet, her eyes held tears that were threatening to fall. "What?" Kuroko tilted his head. He had now begun float-sitting criss-crossed above the stone. Kiyoshi stood up when the coach didn't say anything else. "Kuroko, you have become our friend, and an important member of this team. I do not like judging books by their covers, so I still will see you as a person, a normal person, just like everyone else. I think that's also what coach wanted to say." He smiled at her. "B-but-" "Ahh well, I guess if this is what coach says.." Hyuuga stood next to her. "but, you really are-" Kagami as going to ask, until Riko shook her head at him. Her tears were now swelling up in her eyes.  "Coach.." Kuroko didn't know how to react after that. They all were standing in silence-

"WILL YOU COME STAY WITH ME?" 

Kagami had suddenly screamed at him. "KEEP YOU'RE VOICE DOWN, BAKAGAMI!" the coach smacked him. "Umm..." They looked over at Kuroko. "I-I wouldn't actually mind, I don't very much enjoy it here, staring at all the graves all night.." He shook his head. "No, Kagami-kun. I would creep you out to much, and it would be a burden on you." "No, it really wouldn't. I can't imagine anyone being forced to stay here for so long.." Kuroko floated forward. Only a couple teammates stepped back. "Would..the rest of the team mind stopping by there as well? I would like to give a full explanation to everyone. I want you to know, about everything, before you accept this so willingly. Aren't you creeped out or afraid at all...?" The team shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I won't lie to you and say no, but it's as Kiyoshi said before!" Riko smiled at him. Now it was Kuroko who shifted uncomfortably. "All right, let's go then!" Kiyoshi pipped up. "I'll meet you there, my physical state's time limit is already over." and with that, he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is sort of like their reaction, before Kuroko tells his story, and explains everything! It's short, know, so i'll type it up and just post it now :P Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Idle Chatter and Sorted Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serin Team discovers that Kuroko is ACTUALLY a ghost, who is somehow still tied to this world, and unable to move on, while Kagami had very realized his feelings for the shadow. How will the team possibly consider winning the Winter Cup when it'll cause their teammate to disappear forever? Can Kagami actually be in love with a ghost? Will he be able to accept that his friend has to move on at some point? Why am I asking all of you these questions? (I'm terrible at this, I hope that explains it well enough >.>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay short setting up chapter :P The next one, however, might kill you. I don't know if i'm good enough to write the feels well, but I guess we'll see :3

Quick Guide:

 _'This text means that the character is thinking to themselves'_  

**This text means that something is written somewhere**

{Words in these brackets are just a quick note from me}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   The team walked to Kagami's apartment in silence. Kagami would rather have it how it usually is though, lively and noisy. He didn't want to think about anything related to Kuroko, but that same damn question kept sneaking it's way into his thoughts:  _'Am I...in love..with a ghost? For real? Ghost, spirit, a dead person. No, don't call Kuroko that. Well, it's true though right? I had just finally figured myself out, and then this happens.....but..now what? I can't, I can't love a ghost, a...d-dead person...but..I do. W-what am I supposed to do? It's not there's anything I can-'_ "Bakagami!" "Huh?"  _'HUH?'_ The coach was crying now, and apparently, so was he. "I just can't imagine, how painful it must have been, all this time..." Riko leaned on Hyuuga for support. "I can't believe this, but I can, I have to. I will make Kuroko happy, we will make him happy again. We have to win the Winter Cup for him!" She grasped his hand. "I'm also curious...as to how Kuroko-kun...died. He died when he was 16.."Hey, would that even be ok for him to talk about?" Hyuuga looked back at the team, then down at her. "He said 'full explanation' so that probably includes how he died, right?" Hyuuga stopped walking. "but you can't cry, no one can. We have to be strong for him. This will be more difficult for him to say than for us to hear." "I couldn't agree more." Kiyoshi added. "We can't change anything that's happened to him, but what we can do, is listen, understand, then accept."

{They arrived at the apartment}

"Well, let's go have fun!"  

"Izuki, are you making fun of me??"

"Izuki, are you asking to be hit?"

They walked inside the apartment and sat around the kitchen table. "Kuroko?" Kagami asked the air once more. "Hello." Everyone jumped as Kuroko appeared behind them. "Seriously.." Kagami muttered, clutching his chest, where his heart is located. "Sorry, I can't help having low presence you know."  _'Kuroko's apologizing for the first time about scaring us...'_ "So.." He started, floating into a sitting position. "Where shall I begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, next one is why i'm the spawn of the devil. I am so evil I wanted to slap myself through out writing it, so look forward to it >:)


	7. I hated Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Serin Team discovers that Kuroko is ACTUALLY a ghost, who is somehow still tied to this world, and unable to move on, while Kagami had very realized his feelings for the shadow. How will the team possibly consider winning the Winter Cup when it'll cause their teammate to disappear forever? Can Kagami actually be in love with a ghost? Will he be able to accept that his friend has to move on at some point? Why am I asking all of you these questions? (I'm terrible at this, I hope that explains it well enough >.>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! The super long chapter of Kuroko's life story :3 I think I got most of my history right! I hope it's enjoyable~

Please read this part:

{This is Kuroko explaining his life story to the team, but not in this format. It is written like this for a better feels effect (or at least I hope so)  _His narrations are written with this text_ while " **speaking is simply like this, bold.** " I hoe you can understand it!}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    _I was born here, in this city, with my Mom, Dad, and Grandma. I lived an average life for a child during the time, until my father was drafted for the war, World War II, that is._ **"Why are they taking Dad away?"**   _Mom and Grandma were crying,  and Dad was upstairs packing. My mom stopped crying for a moment and bent down to me._ **"Your father will come back, so you have nothing to worry about, ok?"**   _She lied. I knew from my classmates at school that they never came back once they were sent away._ **"Dad will always love you, so wait for me, Tetsuya."**   _Those were his last words. I was 9 years old.  I knew I couldn't wait for him, but I found myself waiting anyways. 6 years passed by, I became 15. We were all afraid of the Americans by this time, they were stronger than us, we knew it, but our country didn't surrender. I was in the front yard one weekend, when I heard the familiar sound of planes. One of them passed over me. I looked up at it and saw a bomb that didn't look like the bombs usually did._ **"Tetsu, we're going inside, now."** _She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside. I was forced to duck under the table, Mom crouched down behind me. I was then going to ask her something. I don't even remember what it was._ **"Mom-"**   _was all I could say before a deafening sound echoed through the house. Bright light shined through the window. It looked light-green. I turned back around and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what would happen next. I knew all too well from the video lessons at school. The next thing I knew was me lying on the ground. There were crackling and sizzling sounds all around. I finally dared to open my eyes. The roof and walls were gone, most of the furniture was gone, the dog we had living with us for 4 years was gone, but I wasn't gone. I managed to crawl onto my hands, digging into broken glass and wood. Mom was to my right. She was bleeding everywhere. Her face was pale. Ignoring the horrible pain, I crawled over to her. I wanted to scream, but my voice wouldn't work. She was breathing. She was still here. She didn't leave like Dad had. A man approached us with other men carrying equipment behind him. They took Mom away. Not forever, like Dad, but I almost wished they had._ **"She has radiation poisoning from the blast."** _he told my Grandma._ **"We can't save her, she only has a few minutes left. I'm so sorry."** _My Grandma was hysterical. She was out of town when this had happened. My mom was awake in the white room, on the white bed, with the white machines that kept beeping at us. I didn't like the color white very much. She had tears on her face, but she was smiling at us._ **"Live on and accomplish."** _Those were her last words. She wasn't able to say anything else, her throat was dry and dying._ **"She died smiling."**   _Grandma said on the way home. Well, it was a new home, since ours had been taken from us, as Grandma put it. I found out later that it was America who had dropped 2 atomic bombs. We were hit by the blast radius of the first one. The first one took my home and Mom away. I knew it was Japan's own fault though. Japan forced them to take action. Mom wouldn't have held any hate for them, so neither would I. Even though they took important things away from me, I would forgive them, and do as my Mom said. Live on and accomplish. But Grandma said she would never forgive 'those American bastards.'  That was what she always called them. America eventually occupied our country. Grandma was arrested and beaten multiple times. The soldiers and tanks were everywhere, always watching us. Grandma punched me. I told her that they were only trying to help us._ **"They could never help us! Those American bastards! They will never be forgiven, I will never forgive them!"** _I asked her,_ **"What will you do then?"** _She was confused._ **It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive. You're going to either have to let go, remain angry and do nothing, or forgive them."** _She was angry. Angry at me. She was angry at me for being smarter than she was._ **"Mom forgave them."** _She yelled at me,_ **"My daughter was a spineless whimp, just like you! She allowed them to do this to her, she let them take her husband, her home, and now her life away!"** _She was becoming unreasonable._ **"She protected me."** _She stopped and stared at me._ **"She didn't let them take me away."** _She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Out of no where came_ **"I WON'T DO NOTHING! I WILL NOT FORGIVE, I HATE THEM, THE AMERICAN BASTARDS, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!"** _Grandma was given medicines to take. She was still allowed to live with me. Americans continued to occupy our country, their tanks driving around on patrols constantly. I was walking home from school one afternoon. I had the right to cross, as the lights indicated, so I did. Or I started to. A tank didn't see the light, or didn't care. He also didn't see me. Or didn't care about me. They didn't even give me a second glance as I looked into their eyes. A horrible sensations of being crushed followed. The next thing I knew was my Grandma standing in front of a small grave. I was floating also, as I looked around me. There was no one else there but her. I tried to call out to her, but my voice wouldn't work. I didn't feel any pain as I reached down and clutched at my chest. My throat was fairly flat. I could feel my lungs out of shape. I would have started hyperventilating if I could breathe. She walked away, leaving me behind. That was the last time  ever saw her._ **"American bastards.."** Those were her last words. I hated last words.

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Sorrynotsorry >:3


	8. Author's note!

Hey guys! I've Actually been having some personal issues, along with the ending of school, AND I'm going away for a little over a week with no Internet! ;-; So, I'll be writing all kinds of stuff while I'm gone, including some short dribbles based off of songs and such to help creativity! Hang in there guys, cause when I get back (July 6) I'll have plenty of material to post for you all, including also, some more chapters of this story because its not even really started yet hehehe :3


	9. The Return!

I am back! I plan to update and finish this story in about a week, I have at least 3 chapters written that just need to be posted, and I also have some amazing (or so I hope) ideas for some other ones, so I hope that it'll be worth sticking around for! I have a big one that I've been planning for a while, called "welcome to the show" and some stories for my song drabbles! I went missing thanks to my depression getting worse, but that's out of the way now! So I hope you'll still enjoy reading this little work, and my future ones! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that's hopefully a decent start, I know there isn't much to it yet, but hey, slow and steady wins the race! Comment what you think please, I don't care if you have nothing good to say, say it anyways!!


End file.
